This invention relates to distributed computing and more specifically to providing centralized administration of software in a distributed computing environment.
The introduction of large-scale client-server architectures has allowed users at multiple client machines to access software residing at one or more server machines and to communicate across the distributed network. While each of the servers and each of the remote user environments at the client machines are autonomous for the most part, there exists a need for network administration personnel to be able to control some network features. A concern in network administration is that all locations, both server and client, be running the same versions of the communications software. So-called xe2x80x9cbugsxe2x80x9d caused by inconsistencies among versions of the same software can interfere with the delivery of communications in a network and can, in fact, completely block the flow of same. It is therefore desirable to maintain consistency of software versions throughout a network. It is further desirable that the consistency be checked by a centralized entity, since individual users may not even be aware that a given piece of software has been updated.
Not only is it desirable that the network administrator assure that the communication software being run at the multiple servers and at the multiple client locations be consistent, but it is also preferable that the administrator be capable of exercising some degree of control over other selected aspects of the server and remote user environments.
One example of the need for administrative control in a communication network is the need to ensure that the necessary degree of security of communications is maintained at each remote location. If a particular remote client machine does not have an appropriate designation for treatment of received and logged communications, or if the client""s server-based repository for logged communications does not have the appropriate designation, the integrity of all communications in the network can be compromised. Specifically, a given message may be prepared at one server or client machine and delivered, via one or more servers, with an appropriate level of security; however, if the remote receiving location stores that message in a location from which it may be accessed by any other entity in the network, then all other pre-existing security measures are rendered meaningless. It is desirable to provide a system and method for identifying such areas of exposure.
In addition to software consistency, another aspect of a networked system which should be harmonized is the selection of user xe2x80x9cnicknamesxe2x80x9d for network communications. While each individual server machine and each individual client machine has a unique address in the network, users often prefer to use nicknames which are generally shorter and easier to remember. The nicknames are cross-referenced so that the addresses on incoming or outgoing messages can be translated for delivery. If more that one remote user selects the same nickname, however, the network routing entity will not know which user is the intended addressee for a given communication. It is desirable, therefore, for the network administrator to monitor adopted nicknames to ensure the uniqueness of each.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide for centralized control of certain aspects of distributed computing.
It is a more specific objective of the present invention to monitor both server and client locations on a network to assure consistency of software relating to network communications.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide for centralized monitoring of certain network objects at remote server and/or client locations.
Still another objective of the present invention is the monitoring of server and client location logs and files to maximize network efficiency.
These and other objectives are realized by the present invention wherein multiple subroutines in a single program or a series of programs, provide centralized network administration. The administrative program is adapted for monitoring communications software for consistency at both server and client locations, monitoring logs and files at server locations, monitoring logs, files and objects at client locations, and assuring that corrective measures be undertaken, either by providing automatic updates or by flagging monitored features for administrative follow-up.